Let's Get Married
by nona fergie
Summary: Sakura & Hinata akhirnya menyetujui dijodohkan setelah putus dari pacar masing-masing. Tapi ada sebuah kesalahan administrasi yang fatal hingga membuat mereka harus tinggal berempat dalam satu rumah.


**Pendahuluan :  
**  
Sakura & Hinata akhirnya menyetujui dijodohkan setelah putus dari pacar masing-masing. Tapi ada sebuah kesalahan administrasi yang fatal hingga membuat mereka harus tinggal berempat dalam satu rumah.

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Alur Cerita :** 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment™ & nona fergie

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abstrak.

Terinspirasi oleh film berjudul Bride Wars

.

#

.

"Jadi, kau akan kuliah di Universitas konoha?"

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk sekali, jemarinya berusaha mengambil tisu di tengah meja—tidak berhasil. "Hinata, bisa tolong ambilkan tisu?" pintanya.

Hinata meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu mengambil sehelai tisu, dan mengulurkan ke Sakura. "Ini."

Sakura menerimannya, dan menempelkan ke sudut bibir—menggesekkannya. "Kau yakin ingin mengambil Universitas yang berbeda?"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Keputusan untuk berbeda tempat kuliah dengan Sakura memang membuatnya ragu—benar-benar berjuang sendiri, takkan ada Sakura yang melindunginya. "Ya," anggukan kecil ia lakukan.

Sakura yang bertopang dagu, terpana, lalu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Hm, kau selalu mencoba tegar,"

Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan paha. "Sakura-_chan_, yang aku khawatirkan bukan itu, tetapi soal perjodohan yang dibilang ayah."

Ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, ia menjulurkan lidah. "Aku menolak, lagi pula aku sudah punya pacar. Kau juga."

"Iya," Hinata menyetujui.

Sakura merasa aneh melihat tampilan Hinata yang memakai pakaian biasa yang rapi. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ah," Hinata melirik pakaiannya sebentar, dan fokus kembali ke wajah kakak kembarnya. "Aku akan menjemput kakek Jiraiya."

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. Pasti akan ada ceramah mulai esokan harinya. "Kenapa, sih orang tua selalu saja mengatur hidup pribadi anaknya!"

Hinata kembali menggigit bibirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ada sedikit rasa tidak suka sama seperti halnya Sakura. Ia pun tak suka orang tuanya terus merajuk tentang pernikahan. Lagi pula ia dan Sakura masih muda. Salahkan leluhurnya yang katanya sudah jadi tradisi atau wajib menikah kalau sudah lulus SMA. Wajib.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kiba kalau tahu aku akan di jodohkan," seulas senyum kecil terbingkai di bibir Hinata ketika otaknya teringat teman kencannya. "Lucu kalau membayangkannya."

"Ya, lucu membayangkannya." Sakura menghela napas pelan, menatap Hinata lembut. "Kalau kita sudah memiliki suami, apakah kita akan terpisah?"

"Mungkin, tapi semua tidak bisa diketahui, aku hanya menebak,"

"Ya, kau benar,"

.

#

.

Sasuke membanting tubuh ke ranjang, pipinya memerah akibat marah dan diperkuat alkohol yang di teguknya hampir tiga botol. "Terserah," jawabnya ketus.

Naruto memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin seperti biasa. Kemudian, mengulurkan tangan berusaha memutar keran—mencipratkan air ke wajahnya. "Aku, sih mau-mau saja menikah, asal itu gadis, gadis tulen."

"Tumben, biasanya kau selalu protes."

Naruto tidak menoleh. Ia dapat melihat sahabatnya melalui pantulan cermin. "Ingin, tetapi di lain pihak, aku mencintai keluargaku dan tak ingin menyakiti hati mereka,"

Sasuke membalikan tubuh, kini wajahnya terapit tembok. "Aa,"

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya kasar. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar berhasil membuatnya jengkel. Tak lama Naruto menyeringai kejam, segera ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang. Setelah sampai tepat di belakang Sasuke, tangannya mencengkeram seprai dan menariknya sekencang mungkin.

"Aggh..." Si bungsu Uchiha mengerang karena seprai yang di tarik paksa Naruto. Ia tidak waspada dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, bibirnya dengan mesra mencium lantai.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat kinerja hasilnya.

Sasuke segera bangun dari lantai, menghampiri sahabatnya—mencengkeram kerah kemeja Naruto. "Idiot, aku hampir tidur, kau ingin bermain, hah?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat senyum Naruto kian melebar, ia menyingkirkan tangan yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "Aku hanya bertanya, kau mau gadis yang ma—"

"Terserah!"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengepalkan tinju ke udara. "Aku lebih suka gadis yang di foto ini," jemarinya menunjuk foto Hinata yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku. "Sepertinya dia gadis yang lebih senang di rumah."

Sasuke kembali menaiki ranjang tanpa perduli Naruto yang seperti orang bodoh tersenyum-senyum aneh. Sebelum menarik selimut, pria berambut biru gelap itu menyempatkan melirik Naruto yang mulai beranjak keluar.

Dengan ujung-ujung jarinya Sasuke menelusuri bawah ranjang. Setelah berhasil mencari sesuatu di sana yaitu sandal tidur, pria bersurai biru gelap itu segera melempar sandal ke arah Naruto.

Duagh!

"Sakit!" Naruto merintih, kedua tangannya sudah beralih pada kepalanya. Ia menoleh garang pada Sasuke. "Apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau mau ke mana, _dobe_?" Sasuke bertanya, kemudian terbatuk.

"Berjalan-jalan," jawab Naruto santai. Melihat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk kecil membuatnya menahan tawa geli. "Aku tidak menyangka kau mabuk laut."

"Diam, aku mau tidur."

Narut menggelengkan kepala, dan melangkah keluar. "Terserah."

Sasuke menghela napas setelah beberapa menit Naruto sudah pergi . Kembali, ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat, setelah sebelumnya membenarkan seprai yang tadi sempat sahabat pirangnya tarik.

Tidak cukup lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Sasuke.

Cklek.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka tak lama setelah Sasuke tertidur, yang ternyata kepala Naruto muncul di celahnya beserta senyum jahil terukir di bibirnya. Naruto masuk ke dalam, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan-pelan supaya sahabatnya itu tidak terbangun. Kemudian berjalan berjinjit ke arah ranjang dimana tengah Sasuke tertidur pulas.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto melepas perlahan-lahan pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke. Mulai dari kemeja bergaris biru hingga celana jeans pria itu. Naruto agak kesulitan membuka celana Sasuke, dengan lembut, Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke, dan menurunkan celana beserta bokser perlahan. Begitu selesai, Sasuke kini telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Naruto tersenyum puas, dan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan keluar kembali. "Hukuman karena sudah mengacuhkanku. Selamat menikmati, _teme_," gumamnya menyeringai puas.

.

.x.

.

Sasuke berguling mendengar suara-suara keras di kamar sebelah. Tangannya menyurukkan bantal putih di telinganya supaya suara itu tidak mengusik tidurnya. Sayang gagal, suara berisik televisi bukannya teredam melainkan bertambah keras disertai tawa-tawa penghuni kamar sebelah.

Sambil bergumam tidak jelas, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh dalam posisi duduk, memakai sandal tidurnya dan berjalan keluar. Telinganya berusaha mendengar dari mana suara pengganggu tidurnya itu, dan ternyata berada di sebelah kanannya. Dengan menggebu-gebu Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk pintu keras-keras. "Sssttt!"

Kamar itu langsung sunyi, membuat Sasuke tersenyum, dan menguap kecil.

"Kyaa..."

Sasuke sontak menoleh dimana suara jeritan yang memekakan telinga. Terlihat seorang wanita muda pingsan dalam pelukan seorang pria dewasa yang menatapnya garang.

"Kau benar-benar gila, bertelanjang di luar. Otakmu ditaruh di mana, hah?"

Setelah mencaci maki, pria itu langsung menggendong kekasihnya yang pingsan ke kamar yang kebetulan tak jauh dari nomor kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit alisnya, bingung dengan pernyataan pria itu. Dengan gaya pelan iris _onyx_-nya melirik ke bawah, dan membulatkan mata melihat tubuhnya yang tidak berbalut apa pun.

_What the_—bagaimana bisa ia telanjang bulat seperti ini, seingatnya ia masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

Sasuke menggeram dalam hati; ini pasti kerjaan sahabat bodohnya itu. Dengan semburat merah di pipi, Sasuke menutupi kebanggaannya yang terasa dingin terkena udara.

Selagi Sasuke mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya dan terpenting kebanggaannya. Terlihat Hinata berdiri setengah membungkuk sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tepat di kamar Sasuke yang terbuka. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa? Ini kan berbahaya, aku tutup saja," gumamnya sambil menutup pelan—

"JANGAN DITUTUP!"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke arah suara perintah itu, sementara tanpa sadar tangannya berhasil menutupnya dengan sempurna. Pipinya langsung semerah buah tomat melihat pemandangan yang err... seksi itu, dimana sebelah tangan Sasuke terulur ke arahnya, dengan yang lain menutupi alat pribadinya. Hinata buru-buru menjepit hidungnya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang cair dan panas berusaha untuk turun.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan tingkah aneh Hinata, cepat-cepat ia setengah berlari ke arah Hinata—mengutak-atik kenop pintu, dari halus sampai kasar. Hingga akhirnya ia mendecak kesal. "Sial, aku lupa kalau pintu otomatis akan terkunci."

Hinata langsung menengadah ke atas ketika penglihatannya mendapati Sasuke berbalik ke arahnya. Bila biasanya ia selalu menunduk mendapat tatapan tajam, kali ini Hinata lebih memilih mendongak. Kalau menunduk ia bakal melihat benda pria itu. Dan hukumnya "haram".

"Kau! Ini semua salahmu, dan tatap mataku."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tidak menyiakan perintah Sasuke. "A-aku tidak ma-mau karena ka-kau telanjang."

Sasuke melongo. Biasanya wanita atau perempuan pasti akan mau menatapnya bahkan hal yang jarang seperti ini—telanjang, oh, god, wanita mana, sih yang menolak pemandangan bohai ini.

"Hahahaha..."

Pikiran Sasuke buyar mendengar suara tertawa terlalu keras dari arah lift berada. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat sepasang kekasih berjalan ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat seperti sedang berlomba Sasuke mencari sesuatu yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya. Namun sayang pencariannya gagal. "Sial."

Pasangan itu tampak belum menyadari Sasuke yang telanjang, mereka sibuk saling mencium pipi pasangannya.

Sasuke sedikit kelabakan, dan tak sengaja matanya melihat Hinata yang masih setia menengadahkan kepala. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung menyambar tubuh Hinata, memeluknya erat-erat seakan tidak ingin gadis itu pergi.

Hinata tentu terkejut mendapat pelukan erat dari Sasuke, aliran darahnya berpusat pada satu titik di kepalanya membuat pipinya semerah buat tomat, sebelum akhirnya kegelapan mengambil alih.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega ketika pasangan itu ternyata tidak melihatnya melainkan sudah masuk ke kamar tiga pintu dari kamarnya. Ia membuang pandangan ke Hinata yang tertunduk di bawahnya, menyeringai aneh; ternyata sama saja seperti gadis lain yang nafsu dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke kembali memasang tampang dinginnya seraya melepaskan pelukan eratnya. "Eh!" Sasuke kembali sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata yang merosot ke bawah. Dan terbelalak mendapati gadis itu pingsan dengan pipi sudah semerah buah kesukaannya.

_Oops_! Si bungsu Uchiha ini melakukannya lagi, membuat pingsan dua gadis selama satu hari akibat tubuh indahnya. Dan kali ini ialah yang bertanggung jawab penuh. _What the_—bagaimana ia membawa Hinata di saat telanjang bulat seperti ini! Sudah jatuh dari tangga, tertimpa tangga pula. Sudah telanjang, menggendong Hinata pula. Mungkin kalimat inilah yang sekarang cocok untuknya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_menuju lift setelah sebelumnya menutupi kebanggaannya dengan jaket milik Hinata. Berkali-kali ia harus menahan malu mendapat siulan, ejekan bahkan godaan di perjalanan menuju lantai bawah untuk mengambil kunci kamarnya.

_Sialan kau, Dobe_! jeritnya dalam hati.

.

#

.

"Apa? Putus?"

Shi yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk sekali lagi.

Sakura langsung membanting setir ke kiri tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dan tanpa peduli makian dari pengemudi lain karena berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aduh," Shi merintih tertahan akibat mobil berhenti mendadak, kepalanya membentur kaca di sampingnya. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Sakura melotot, tak terima ucapan polos kekasih—yang sebentar lagi menjadi mantan kekasihnya. "Masih bilang kenapa? Kau memutuskanku setelah semua yang aku berikan padamu!"

Shi agak bergidik mendapat tatapan menusuk kekasihnya, namun kembali bisa menguasai ekspresinya, kedua tangannya dilarikan ke pundak Sakura. "Sakura-_chan _sayang, mungkin kita tidak berjodoh, lagi pula aku harus pindah keluar kota."

Sakura memasang wajah cemberut, ekspresi yang amat Shi sukai. "Kita bisa berhubungan jarak jauh, kan?"

Seolah-olah itu adalah usul yang amat konyol Shi tertawa. "Kau tahu aku paling tidak kuat melakukan hal itu."

Kali ini ekspresi Sakura menjadi sesuatu yang lain, ia marah dan dengan kasar menepis kedua tangan "mantan"-nya kasar. "Keluar kau dari mobilku!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkesikap dari duduknya—terkejut dengan amarah Sakura yang belum pernah dilihatnya. "Sayang, kau kenapa?"

Urat-urat di dahi Sakura bermunculan mendengar kata "sayang" yang membuatnya semakin emosi. "Keluar kau dari mobilku!"

Shi sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ke pintu sementara ke dua tangannya terulur ke depan. "Ayolah, sayang antarkan aku sampai ke rumah dulu. Kau, kan sopir—" dengan sigap Shi langsung membekap mulutnya.

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Napasnya terhenti. Keheningan menyambut kemudian.

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa?"

Shi merutuki kebodohannya telah keceplosan berbicara, dengan tubuh serta bibir gemetaran ia memberi penjelasan. "Kau selalu mengantarku, jadi—"

"Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku sopir pribadimu!" kata-kata itu menyembur dari bibir Sakura.

Brak!

Brugh!

"Aduh," Shi kembali merintih setelah di dorong paksa oleh Sakura supaya keluar dari mobil. Ia menepuk-nepuk celana seragam sekolahnya yang terkena tanah.

Sakura tersenyum puas walaupun hatinya masih sakit, lalu ia menutup pintu yang tadi sempat terbuka. "Kau berpikir aku akan mengantarmu—berkata pada saudarimu: aku adalah sopir yang tolol, yang sudah tertipu oleh saudarimu, hanya mengantar saudarimu yang sudah mencabik-cabik hatiku. Hebat."

Shi menjulurkan kepala di kaca mobil sambil berkata. Kata-katanya menusuk hati Sakura. "Sayang, ayolah kau hanya belum berpikir jernih. Mari kita berbicara dalam perjalanan pulang."

Sakura menggeram kesal melihat senyum tidak berdosa terpancar di sana. Dengan kesal, Sakura menaikan kaca mobil sampai kepala Shi tergencet.

Shi terbelalak, belum sempat ia mencerna apa yang terjadi, Sakura langsung menjalankan mobilnya, yang otomatis Shi mengikuti karena kepalanya "menyangkut" di kaca. "O-oke sayang. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang sendiri." usulnya sambil mengerang kecil.

Bukannya menurunkan kaca mobil yang menggencet kepala Shi, Sakura justru mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Akh..." Shi mau tak mau berlari supaya kepalanya tidak terputus.

Sakura tertawa sambil menambah kembali kecepatan laju mobilnya.

Shi melotot melihat kecepatan mobil Sakura. What the—kecepatan dua puluh lima perjam. Sekarang ia tahu satu hal dari Sakura. Jangan pernah bilang "putus" cukup "berakhir hubungan" sa—apa bedanya?

_Akh, dasar cewek_! jeritnya sambil terus berlari.

.

.x.

.

Hinata berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tanpa peduli manusia-manusia yang memakinya karena tubruk orang langsung pergi.

Matanya Hinata larikan ke jam tangannya dan terbelalak melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Siapa yang menyangka ia pingsan selama lima jam, dan Sasuke bukannya membangunkannya melainkan asyik duduk sambil menonton televisi. Kalau bukan karena suara-suara berisik tetangga kamar Sasuke, mana mungkin Hinata bangun, lebih parahnya Sasuke langsung mengusirnya dari kamar setelah bangun.

Hinata memperlambat langkah kakinya saat sampai di sebuah taman kecil di tengah kota. Dengan gerakan langkah, Hinata menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya supaya rapih kembali, lalu membenarkan tata letak syal yang sempat acak-acakan sehabis berlari. Begitu selesai, kedua tangan Hinata satukan di perut sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya—terus melangkah ke tempat kursi taman dimana ada seseorang sedang tidur dengan satu topi menutupi wajahnya.

"Kiba—"

"Pemuda bernama Kiba tidak ada di sini."

Hinata langsung membungkuk. "Maafkan aku, a-aku pingsan di hotel saat menjengkuk kakek Jiraiya."

"Oh," respon Kiba singkat. "Kau tahu si Kiba sudah menunggu hampir tujuh jam, dia bosan dan ingin pulang." sindirnya agak pedas. Lalu menyingkirkan topi yang menutupi wajahnya, dan bangkit berdiri bersiap pergi.

"Kiba-_kun_, aku sungguh tidak berbohong padamu." Hinata bersikeras, memegang lengan bawah Kiba—meremasnya.

Akhirnya hati Kiba luntur, ia memang lemah bila mendengar wanita memohon yang dalam artian memohon sama dengan akan menangis. Lantas Kiba berbalik, menatap Hinata penuh kasih. "Ini bukan pertama kali kau seperti ini. Apa yang menghambatmu?"

"A-ano, i-itu," Hinata terbata-bata. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan hal "unik" yang terjadi padanya dan Sasuke—itu akan membuat Kiba kecewa. "I-itu karena—"

"Sudahlah," Kiba mengakhiri kebingungan Hinata. "Sepertinya hubungan ini memang sudah tidak tertolong lagi."

Hinata kembali menahan Kiba, menatapnya walaupun air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata membuat pandangan kabur. Ia tidak mau hubungan ini berakhir begitu saja. "Percayalah padaku kali in—!"

"Kepercayaan itu terbentuk sendiri," potong Kiba, mengakhiri perdebatan. Perlahan melepas jemari Hinata yang berada di lengannya. "Dan kepercayaanku padamu—" Kiba memilih tidak melanjutkan melainkan pergi keluar taman.

Hinata hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

.

#

.

"Oh, ayolah jangan celanaku dulu."

"Tidak, aku butuh celanamu!"

"Tapi—"

"Cepat buka celanamu atau isi dompetmu yang dibuka?"

Naruto akhirnya bungkam, melepas celananya sambil bergumam tidak jelas, sebelum memberikannya pada pria berambut hitam itu.

"Bagus," puji pria itu mengambil alih celana Naruto—memakainya. "Kebetulan ukuran kita sama."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati: sial betul dirinya harus bertemu preman yang levelnya masih jauh di bawahnya. Seharusnya ia sudah ke _pub_ buat merayakan pesta bujangannya, eh, malah ketemu preman yang cuma bisa ngacungin pisau dapur, emangnya mau masak. Naruto kembali memasang senyumnya. "Ya, ukurannya sama."

Pria itu tidak menggubris, sibuk melihat setiap sisi celana yang "di copetnya". Tiga detik kemudian baru menatap Naruto kembali. "Sudah, ya. Aku mau pergi ke pesta pacar, bye."

Naruto termenung sebentar. "Kayaknya ada yang nggak beres, nih," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Eh! Woy, celanamu mana? Aku mau pake!"

Pria itu hanya tertawa sambil berkata. "Selamat malam."

"Wah, parah, masa di suruh jalan-jalan cuma pake bokser doang, dikata pemain striptis," gerutunya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Terpikir olehnya kalau ini senjata makan tuan, akibat mengerjai Sasuke yang sedang sakit. Untung hari sudah malam, dan kebetulan jalan yang ia lewati sedang sepi.

Pritt!

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara peluit dari arah belakang. "_What the_—" safirnya semakin jelas siapa yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya: baju biru, bintang emas di dadanya—"Polisi!"

"Hey, berhenti kamu!" teriak polisi itu sambil meniup peluitnya kembali.

Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu, berlari seakan sedang berlomba dengan polisi. Sial, sial, sial, mungkin itulah kata yang cocok untuknya. Sambil terus berlari, mata biru Naruto mendapati dua sinar cahaya di ujung jalan: itu mobil!

"Hey, kuperingatkan kau untuk berhenti!" teriak polisi itu lagi.

Naruto tidak peduli, dengan menelan semua rasa malunya, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil layaknya wanita "tidak baik" yang menunggu pelanggan.

Ckit!

Mobil itu berhenti secara mendadak, dan tepat berhenti di samping Naruto. Dengan senyum merekah Naruto masuk ke dalam. "Terima kasih, _dattebayo_!"

Si pengemudi tertawa kecil hingga membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala. Naruto tahu itu suara perempuan, pendengarannya masih baik. Dalam keadaan gelap, warna rambut perempuan itu terlihat mencolok—merah jambu—tunggu! Naruto teringat dengan foto calon pengantin yang satu lagi, gadis yang lebih tomboy dari gadis berambut indigo.

Mobil melaju melewati lampu jalan—tubuh gadis itu lebih terlihat hingga Naruto hampir tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya; mata gadis itu _emerald_. Hampir tak percaya akan bertemu calon pengantin Sasuke. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, pipi Sakura terlihat ada semburat merah yang sangat nyata—awalnya Naruto berpikir bahwa Sakura memakai _blush on_ warna _baby pink_.

"Kau ingin ke mana?"

Naruto terkesikap mendengar suara Sakura apalagi diakhir terselip kata "hik" yang berarti gadis ini telah mabuk. Baru sadar, Naruto segera mencodongkan tubuh ke arah Sakura. "Biar aku yang mengemudi, _dattebayo_."

Sakura tertawa mengejek. "Aku masih kuat mengemudi,"

"Ouch!" kepala Naruto tanpa sengaja membentur kaca mobil saat berbelok di tikungan. Hal ini membuatnya kelabakan, dan segera memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura. "Biar aku yang mengemudi, kau mabuk."

Rupanya perbuatan baik Naruto di balas dengan pukulan-pukulan di punggungnya, "Mesum, pergi dari mobilku!"

Naruto terus berusaha memindahkan Sakura ke kursi penumpang. Berkali-kali ia harus menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya: aduh, berbuat baik saja susah. Sampai satu menit kemudian Sakura berhasil pindah ke kursi penumpang.

"Jalan konoha, nomor tujuh," gumam Naruto membaca kartu indentitas Sakura yang ditemukannya di dompet yang tergeletak di kakinya. Naruto tidak terlalu ingat dimana tempat tinggal Sakura sebab ia sudah lama meninggalkan kota ini. Terpikir untuk kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap, namun Sakura masih memakai seragam sekolah, lagi pula tidak baik membawa gadis ke hotel.

Sakura mendengkur halus di sampingnya.

"Kenapa orang tuanya mengizinkan anaknya mengendarai mobil?"

Naruto memilih menggeleng pelan, toh karena ini ia selamat dari cengkeraman polisi yang tampak menilai dirinya sebagai pria tidak baik-baik.

.

#

.

Naruto memakai sebelah tangan yang tidak menganggur membuka pintu _mansion_milik Sakura. Lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih ke dalam—agak mencengangkan melihat isi mansion yang serba bagus padahal Sakura masih berumur delapan belas tahun.

Di sini ada tiga tempat tidur, melihat kamar yang berdominasi merah mudah dan terdapat figura foto Sakura, membuat Naruto berpikir kalau ini memang kamar yang di tempati Sakura.

"Kau pria pertama yang masuk ke sini."

Pria berambut pirang itu terkejut. Ternyata Sakura sudah terbangun, segera Naruto menurunkan tubuh Sakura, lalu berkata. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, dan selamat malam."

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya menggerakan lengannya melingkari belakang leher Naruto. _Emerald_-nya mengerjap, berulang kali Sakura mencoba terfokus pada wajah Naruto—tetapi wajah itu dihalangi bayangan—kembali mengerjap dan menyipitkan mata agar bayangan yang terus bergerak hilang—cukup berhasil, namun karena mabuk dan baru putus, yang Sakura lihat adalah wajah Shi. "Kau Shi-_kun_?"

"Shi-_kun_?" Naruto mengulang dengan nada tanya. "Namaku Naru—!"

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sakura sudah melontarkan tubuh ke arahnya, menjatuhkannya ke lantai berlapis permadani. "Aw!" Naruto merintih kesakitan, dan pipinya langsung memerah mendapati Sakura berada di atasnya. "He-hey, posisi ini sudah berbahaya! Nanti terjadi yang tidak-tidak, lagi pula kita tidak menikah."

Seolah-olah perkataan yang konyol, Sakura membuang muka dan tertawa. "Menikah? Bagiku pernikahan hanya sebuah ikatan konyol. Hanya tinggal bersama dan bikin anak. Apa bedanya dengan menjalin kasih dalam satu atap?"

Naruto tidak terlalu mendengar uneg-uneg yang ditumpahkan oleh Sakura padanya. Ia terpana dan mengernyit bergantian melihat Sakura yang awalnya kesal lalu menangis—berjatuhan mengenai wajahnya yang di bawah wajah Sakura. Emosi gadis itu sedang labil ditambah Sakura sedang mabuk.

"Jadi kekasihmu menganggapmu selama ini cuma sebagai supir?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya setelah menjadi pendengar yang diam. Saat Sakura menganggukan kepala, ingin Naruto tertawa melengking namun dengan berdehem ia bisa mengontrol kembali tubuhnya. "Memang agak keterlaluan kekasihmu itu."

"Agak?" Sakura sedikit emosi, menekankan kata-katanya. "Dia itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Selama ini dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Oh, begitu."

"Aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak perjodohan itu!" pipi Sakura yang memerah semakin memerah.

Pembicaraan yang bagus, Naruto semakin tertarik dengan Sakura. "Kau akan dijodohkan?" tanyanya polos, pura-pura tak tahu.

"Iya," Sakura berdiri dengan hati-hati, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. "Aku tak menyangka mereka benar-benar akan menjodohkan kami."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

Sakura menaruh lengannya ke dahinya saking frustasinya. "Aku mencintai keluargaku dan mana mungkin tega menyakiti hati mereka, hik."

Lama sekali mereka terdiam dan terpaku. Naruto sendiri tidak bisa berhenti—pendapatnya sama dengan Sakura; karena keluarga. Ia semakin tertarik dengan segala tentang Sakura. Terpikir olehnya untuk memberi tahu kalau ia adalah salah satu pria yang akan dijodohkan. Tetapi mungkin Sakura akan mengamuk apalagi dia sedang mabuk, dan orang mabuk itu menyeramkan, tetapi—

"Kalau kau memang begitu, mari menikah denganku." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

Sakura diam saja.

"Mungkin memang aneh. Aku ini pria yang akan dijodohkan olehmu."

Tidak ada sahutan.

Mungkin Sakura diam karena syok atau marah sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dengan perlahan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah berbaring.

"Yah, dia tidur!"

.

#

.

Sakura terbatuk sedikit dalam tidurnya yang pulas, kepala ia miringkan ke kanan.

'Kalau kau memang begitu, mari menikah denganku.'

Alis Sakura menyatu, bulir-bulir keringat keluar melalui pelipisnya.

'Mari menikah denganku.'

Tak lama kemudian Sakura terbangun, terkesikap dengan suara keras. Ia bermimpi ada seorang pria yang ditemuinya di jalan menuju pulang, dan berbincang-bincang hingga akhirnya—

"Aku datang!"

Lamunan Sakura buyar mendengar teriakan berat yang teredam dinding. Segera ia merangkak turun ke ranjang, memakai sandal tidurnya, dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Terlihat Hinata dipeluk oleh Jiraiya erat-erat. Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendapati tangan Jiraiya meremas-remas pinggang Hinata. "Masih mesum seperti dulu," gerutunya.

Jiraiya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hinata, lalu tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan Sakura. "Hey, Sakura tidakah kau ingin memeluk kakekmu yang baru kembali dari desa?"

"Aku mau kalau kakek sudah tidak mesum," balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau tidak berubah."

Hinata membimbing Jiraiya ke kursi ruang tamu, dan menuangkan segelas air putih untuk Jiraiya. "Jadi bagaimana dengan perjodohan ini? Kalian akan menerima, kan?"

Sakura tidak lagi menatap Jiraiya waktu tatapan _onyx _kakeknya ke arahnya. Lebih memilih diam memandang dinding ruangan.

"Aku be-bersedia."

Semua mata beralih ke gadis berambut indigo yang tengah berdiri memegang secangkir teh hijau.

Sakura sedikit tercekat mendengar nada serak yang seperti habis menangis, ia juga baru sadar terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Hinata walaupun tidak tercetak jelas. Pasti terjadi sesuatu kemarin.

Jiraiya tersenyum lebar, ia tahu bahwa Hinata takkan mengecewakan keluarga. "Baiklah kalau begitu," lalu matanya ke Sakura lagi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Awalnya Sakura kesal dan kecewa Hinata akhirnya bersedia menikah, ia tahu bahwa Hinata pendiriannya sama seperti dirinya. Mata lavender Hinata pun terus menolak menatapnya—menghindar darinya. Sakura sudah kalah suara dan takkan mungkin bisa melawan. "Kakek tahu jawabannya,"

Senyum Jiraiya kian lebar. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian cepat berdandan, kita akan pergi ke tempat perencana pernikahan paling terkenal di sini."

Sakura dan Hinata berseru bersama. "Apa?"

.

#

.

"Aku tidak percaya kita akan menikah."

"Mau bagaimana lagi Sakura-_chan_, ini sudah diatur."

Sakura memandang Hinata tidak percaya. Adiknya ini benar-benar berubah, lebih pendiam, tenang dan penurut. Oke, Hinata memang seperti itu biasanya hanya saja ada hal yang disembunyikan darinya. "Hinata, kau selalu memikirkan keluarga. Aku tak pernah terpikir itu. Kadang-kadang, ya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Oke, silakan kalian masuk dan temui Nona Tsunade," kata Jiraiya mengakhir percakapan kedua gadis itu. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar menatap gadis itu bergantian.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya pasrah berjalan ke ruangan Tsunade. Padahal mereka belum bertemu satu kali pun dengan calon pria yang nanti akan menjadi pendamping hidup mereka, yah setidaknya secara resmi.

"Aku Hyuuga Sakura," ucap Sakura sopan, kemudian menunjuk Hinata di sampingnya. "Ini Hyuuga Hinata, kami datang—"

"Duduklah." ucap Tsunade tenang.

"Baiklah / Aku mengerti." ucap Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

Tsunade menghela napas kecil, lalu menutup pelan laptopnya—menatap kedua gadis itu intens. "Pernikahan adalah hari pertama dari sisa hidupmu. Kau mati sampai hari kau menikah. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan; Sakura memasang tampang tak tahu.

"Aku sudah baca informasi yang Jiraiya kumpulkan tentang kalian," jelasnya diiringi tawa rendah yang khas. "Pernikahan bulan Juni di Plaza."

Sakura memandangnya tak percaya: bulan juni berarti bulan besok, bulan juni juga merupakan bulan yang paling bagus untuk menikah, ah, Sakura ingat julukan bulan itu: _June Bride_. Tapi yang pasti biasanya bulan juni selalu penuh acara pernikahan.

"Bulan yang katanya akan bahagia bila menikah di bulan itu. Apa ada kemungkinan kami tak mungkin menikah di bulan juni?" ada secercah harapan dari suara Sakura. Ia berharap bila pernikahan ini bisa ditunda bulan besok, atau kalau bisa tahun depan.

"Jika kalian ke orang lain, sama sekali tak mungkin," jawab Tsunade tanpa basa-basi seraya menyesap teh hijaunya. "Tapi kalian datang padaku, semua bisa diatur."

Hancur sudah harapan Sakura supaya pernikahan ini gagal.

Tsunade membuka laptopnya, membuka isi file tanggal pernikahan. "Aku kebetulan punya tiga hari kosong di bulan juni di The Plaza. Yang dua ada di sabtu pertama. Yang satu di hari sabtu terakhir. Berarti tanggal 6 dan 27."

Sakura dan Hinata berpandangan cukup lama, memberi isyarat siapa yang akan menikah di tanggal enam. Alis Sakura terangkat beberapa kali seolah berkata: bilang iya, dan terima kasih.

"Aku mengambil yang sabtu pertama." ucap Hinata akhirnya mengalah.

Tsunade bertepuk tangan sekali diiringi senyum tersungging di bibir merahnya. "Baiklah, gadis-gadis yang manis, tulis nama kalian beserta tanggal pernikahannya." Tsunade mengulurkan dua lembar kertas putih.

Sambil bertopang dagu bosan, Sakura menorehkan namanya beserta tanggal pernikahannya. Sementara Hinata menulis dengan tulus namanya walaupun sempat teringat Kiba dalam ingatannya. Namun akhirnya berhasil menulis dengan selamat.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menulis nama calon pengantin prianya?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

Sakura dan Hinata saling tukar pandang kembali. Mereka pun bingung menjelaskan bahwa mempelai prianya tidak saling kenal. Memalukan.

"A-ano pengantin prianya—"

"Di sini."

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara—dan terbelalak melihat pria-pria yang pernah mereka temui kemarin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau!" jerit mereka bersamaan.

Hinata dan Sakura saling bertukar pandang bingung. "Kau kenal dia?" ucap mereka lagi-lagi bersamaan.

Jiraiya maju mendekati Sakura dan Hinata, diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalu berhenti di belakang mereka. "Inilah calon mempelai prianya."

Mendengar itu, Sakura dan Hinata ternganga. Ternyata pria yang akan dijodohkannya adalah pria yang mereka temui kemarin. Pertemuan yang amat sial untuk Hinata karena hal itu dia harus putus dengan Kiba. Sedangkan Sakura sedikit sebal meskipun tidak merugikannya, entahlah.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Kita bertemu lag—aww...," Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, kakinya diinjak oleh Sakura yang kebetulan memakai hak tinggi: sakitnya minta ampun.

"Ayolah, Sakura bersikap lebih baik lagi, malu dengan calon pengantinmu," rayu Jiraiya sambil tertawa.

Mata Sakura melotot, jemarinya menunjuk Naruto. "Aku akan menikah dengannya? Tidak mau!"

"Calon pengantinmu itu yang satunya," ucap Jiraiya benar-benar santai.

Sakura mau tidak mau melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam: tampan, itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Mungkin ia sedikit harus bersyukur karena tidak harus tinggal bersama Naruto yang notabenenya sudah cinta padanya. "Sakura Hyuuga." ucap Sakura, mengulurkan tangan ke Sasuke.

Naruto buru-buru menyambar tangan Sakura yang terulur sebelum Sasuke sempat menjabatnya. "Naruto Uchiha, salam kenal Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura berusaha melepaskan jabatan tangannya, tapi semakin ingin dilepas, semakin erat genggaman Naruto. Karena kesal, Sakura langsung mengambil cangkir teh hijau Tsunade—menyiramnya ke wajah Naruto.

Brush!

Sayang gagal, dengan cepat Naruto menghindar dan mengenai leher dan kemeja Sasuke yang di belakang Naruto. Kontan pria berambut biru gelap itu terkejut merasakan cairan panas mengenai lehernya. "Apaan kau?"

"Ah," Sakura tidak kalah terkejutnya. Kali ini salah sasaran. Buru-buru Sakura membungkukkan tubuh, tak ingin citranya buruk. "Maaf!"

"Ck," Sasuke mendecak kesal sebagai jawaban. "_Dobe_, kau saja yang isi administrasinya." lalu berlalu keluar mencari toilet.

"Sip!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya; Sakura memutar bola matanya sebelum ikut berjalan keluar, melihat hal itu lantas Naruto buru-buru memegang lengan Sakura. "Mau ke mana? Di sini saja."

"Tidak mau," tolak Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ayo Hinata, kita pulang."

Naruto hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kau hanya tinggal isi namamu di kertas ini." ucap Tsunade setelah semua pergi.

"Oke dengar," ucap Naruto serius. "Aku ingin namaku bersanding dengan Hyuuga Sakura."

Tsunade mengerutkan dahi, bingung. "Hyuuga Sakura? Bukankah kau akan menikah dengan gadis yang satunya?"

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar supaya bisa berubah?"

"Kau tidak bisa membayar dalam hal impian para gadis," tolak Tsunade ketus. "Kau sampai melakukan hal itu, pasti seorang pria mempunyai alasan kuat. Kau menyukainya?"

"Itu privasi, bukan?"

"Kau menyukainya—" ulang Tsunade bersender santai di kursinya, tersenyum samar ke Naruto. "bukan?" lanjutnya.

Naruto paling tidak kuat di desak seperti ini, akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Iya, mungkin aku menyukainya! Tapi tidak begitu yakin," suaranya semakin mengecil di kata-kata terakhir hampir menyerupai bisikan, sebelum pipinya sedikit timbul semburat merah. "Aku hanya... ingin merasakan."

"_Great_," respon Tsunade singkat. Kemudian mengulurkan selembar kertas administrasi milik Sakura. "Cepatlah tulis sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Naruto tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan, segera disambarnya kertas itu tanpa peduli Tsunade terkekeh melihat kelakuannya. Naruto menggoreskan nama lengkapnya tepat di bawah nama Sakura. "Selesai."

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali memasang mimik serius. "Kami bisa memberi alasan bahwa ini merupakan kesalahan."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, _dattebayo_!" lalu berjalan keluar setelah membungkukkan badan.

Di luar Sasuke sudah menunggu, pakaiannya sudah di ganti dengan kaus putih polos. Ia menolehkan kepala mendengar suara pintu terbuka. "Bagaimana?"

"Beres," jawab Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu membuang pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Gadis-gadis dan kakek mesum itu ke mana?"

"Mereka segera pulang setelah aku memperkenalkan diri, kalau kakek Jiraiya ingin meneruskan menulis novel," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Oh. Kita akan tidur di hotel lagi?"

"Hn,"

Naruto cemberut mendengar kata kesayangan Sasuke keluar. "Kata 'hn' kesayanganmu itu bikin aku makin tidak mengerti."

"Hn,"

"_Teme_!"

.

#

.

Kriing! Kriing! Kriing!

Telepon rumah berdering nyaring. Hinata dan Sakura tersentak nyaris bersamaan. Mereka hanya mengubah posisi menjadi terlentang, dan kembali memejamkan mata. Mereka berusaha mengenyahkan suara itu, sekarang mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum menikah dengan pria menyebalkan yang di temui minggu lalu—lebih parahnya ternyata pernah mereka temui sebelum di kenalkan oleh Jiraiya.

Kriing! Kriing! Kriing!

Telepon terus berdering. Akhirnya Sakura kehilangan kesabaran, meraba-raba meja—membuat peralatan berjatuhan ke lantai menimbulkan bedebum pelan, sampai akhirnya menemukan telepon itu—Sakura segera menempelkannya di telinga.

"Hai, Ino," sapanya parau.

'Sakura, astaga! Kau akan menikah!'

Sebuah batu tak kasat mata menimpa kepala Sakura. Segera Sakura duduk, menempelkan telepon lebih erat. "T-tunggu! Tadi apa kau bilang?"

'Kalian akan menikah!' seru Ino riang.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura polos, efek dari bangun tidur.

Terdengar Ino mendecak kesal di sana. 'Kau mengirim undangan padaku.'

_What the_—seingatnya hanya keluarga dari kampung yang baru mendapat undangan pernikahan sialan itu. Barulah setelah lulus sekolah, mengundang teman SMA. Ah, Sakura baru ingat bahwa keluarga Yamanaka merupakan saudara jauh keluarga Hyuuga. "Ya, kau pasti takkan percaya hal ini."

'Ya, tentu aku tak percaya—' Ino memberi jeda untuk membaca ulang undangan merah muda itu. 'Keduanya dari Uchiha? Mereka kembar seperti kalian?'

"Ya,"

'Oh, _my god_. Semoga Tuhan memberkati. Sangat jarang aku melihat sepasang pengantin kembar, dan lagi menikah di tanggal yang sama.'

Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendengar kalimat terakhir Ino: menikah di tanggal yang sama. "Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

Di seberang Ino pun ikut mengerutkan dahinya. 'Perkataanku yang mana?'

"Yang terakhir,"

Ino memutar kembali ingatannya tentang ucapannya tadi, lalu teringat nyaris. 'Oh, iya, kalian akan menikah di hari yang sama, bukan?'

Mulut Sakura ternganga lebar, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap syok. "Sial," gumamnya.

'Sial? Sial apa, Sakura?'

"Aku segera ke rumahmu," Sakura langsung mematikan sambungan tanpa peduli Ino yang kebingungan, dan segera merangkak turun memakai sandai tidurnya. "Hinata bangun, kita harus pergi."

"Eng," Hinata mengerang, mengerjapkan matanya menatap Sakura. "Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kita harus pergi ke rumah Ino," jelas Sakura sambil menarik Hinata turun dari ranjang. "Memastikan sesuatu."

Hinata menguap kecil, lalu memfokuskan pandangan ke Sakura, dan tak lama kemudian terbelalak. "Sa-sakura-_chan_, kau ma-masih memakai linger—"

"Hinata bisakah kau diam."

"Ta-tapi, Sakura-chan kau—"

Sakura lantas berbalik dan menatap Hinata serius. "Diam dan ikuti saja aku."

Hinata tertunduk diam.

"Bagus."

.

#

.

"Permisi!"

Sakura berlari menyusuri jalan trotoar. Hinata berlari di belakangnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ingin beristirahat tapi tangannya terus ditarik Sakura untuk tetap berlari. Otot-ototnya mulai terasa sakit padahal jarak rumah Ino hanya tujuh blok dari mansionnya—tapi kenapa lelah sekali.

"Permisi!" teriak Sakura lagi—suaranya lebih keras.

Berkali-kali Hinata harus menahan rasa malu saat pandangan para pejalan kaki ataupun pengendara memandangnya dan Sakura seperti ingin memakannya, terutama para pria. Dua pejalan kaki tidak jadi lari pagi gara-gara melongo melihatnya yang disusul cairan merah turun dari hidung mereka.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berlari, meloncat, sampai sandal tidur Hinata dan Sakura terlepas, akhirnya mereka melihat bayangan rumah Ino yang menghadap timur.

Pegangan tangan terlepas, langkah Sakura bukan melambat melainkan makin cepat, berlari seolah-olah sedang berlomba—sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan: Yamanaka, dan—

Brakk!

Hancur sudah pintu yang tidak bersalah itu akibat tendangan super Sakura.

"Ino!"

Ino yang tengah mengikatkan dasi kakaknya menoleh cepat, "_What the_—" Ino tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulutnya sudah menganga lebar melihat penampilan Sakura yang seperti bak penari striptis di klub.

Setelah mengumpulkan oksigen ke paru-parunya, Sakura melangkah ke arah Ino. "Aku ingin melihat undangan pernikahanku." ucapnya dengan napas memburu.

Mata Ino masih melotot memandang tampilan Sakura. "Setidaknya pakai ini supaya bisa menutupi tubuhmu yang terbuka," lalu Ino melempar jaket kesayangannya.

Sakura melongo sampai jaket Ino tepat mengenai wajahnya: tubuhmu yang terbuka. Sakura menurunkan pandangan ke bawah tubuhnya—"Kyaa...," buru-buru ia memakai jaket Ino setelah sadar tubuhnya hanya berlapis _lingerie baby pink_. Sakura baru sadar bahwa baju tidurnya dicuci, jadi ia memutuskan memakai pakaian seksi ini. Sambil menahan rasa malu, ia memandang Ino dengan pipi merah matang. "Aku ingin lihat undangan itu."

"O-oke," jawab Ino takut-takut. Dan melesat ke kamarnya.

Tak lama setelah Ino pergi, Hinata muncul, di napasnya yang cepat Hinata menyempatkan mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Se-selamat pagi, dan maaf sudah mengganggu."

Belum sempat seorang pun menjawab salam Hinata, Ino sudah kembali membawa dua buah undangan pernikahan Sakura dan Hinata. Dengan senyum bahagia sekaligus bingung ia menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Ini, kau begitu tergila-gila dengan undangan pernikahan sampai-sampai lupa ganti pakaian."

Undangan itu terlihat elegan dengan amplop merah jambu sebagai pembungkus isi undangan ditambah hiasan pita yang menambah kesan manis.

Bukan itu yang ingin Sakura lihat sekarang. Ia dengan cepat membuka ikatan pita _baby pink _itu—menarik isinya, dan menelan ludah melihat tulisan di depan: N&S. Kepala Sakura gelengkan, mungkin isinya berbeda—

**Naruto Uchiha**

**Sakura Hyuuga**

**Hari : Sabtu malam minggu**

**Tanggal : 6 Juni 2000**

**Tempat : K-plaza, konoha**

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat namanya dan Naruto-lah yang tertulis di sana, bukan Sasuke yang tertulis di sana. "KENAPA pria pirang itu yang ada di kartu undangan ini? Dan lagi kenapa tanggal penikahannya bersamaan dengan Hinata!"

Ino tampak kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Mana kutahu, kalian yang menulisnya,"

Sakura tampak frustasi sampai-sampai meremas habis kartu sialan itu. "Aku akan menikah satu bulan, dan bersama pria pirang itu? TIDAK!"

Hinata bergerak maju, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sakura. "Tenanglah," ucapnya pelan. Walaupun begitu, Hinata pun terkejut mendengarnya, terselip rasa sedih sebab harus menikah dengan Sasuke yang ditemuinya di Hotel.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang kalau kita menikah di hari yang bersamaan dan—grr!" Sakura kembali meremas-remas undangan sialan itu, melampiaskan segala amarah dan kekecewaannya pada undangan yang tak bersalah tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan, _tenanglah," Hinata terus berusaha menenangkan.

Sakura menepis kedua tangan Hinata di pundaknya, lalu berjalan ke luar. "Aku akan temui Nona Tsunade."

"A-aku ikut." ucap Hinata berjalan di belakang Sakura.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?" Sakura menoleh pada Ino, berkata kata sabar.

Pipi Ino memerah tipis sambil melemparkan dua setel pakaian. "Kalian tidak ingin dianggap meresahkan para pria karena tubuh molek kalian, kan?"

Blush.

Pipi Sakura dan Hinata bersemu merah di saat Ino selesai menjelaskan. Buru-buru mereka memakai pakaian itu sebelum Ino kembali mengintrupsi.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Masa kalian ingin ganti pakaian di depan kakakku dan dalam keadaan pintu terbuka lebar!"

Kedua gadis itu tidak dapat memungkiri rasa malunya melihat kakak Ino—Yahiko Yamanaka berdiri membeku dengan cairan merah turun di hidungnya. Walaupun dikenal pendiam dan dingin, tetap saja hal yang berhubungan dengan tubuh wanita membuat Yahiko harus berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya.

Sakura menggertakkan gigi saking kesalnya. "Ino, dimana KAMAR MANDINYA?"

.

#

.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini?"

Keempat calon pengantin itu tertunduk dalam-dalam, tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Jiraiya di depannya.

"Keluarga kalian sangat terkejut melihat undangan itu. Mereka kecewa," Jiraiya menghela napas berat, kemudian kembali membaca ulang undangan merah jambu dan mengembuskan napas lagi. "Pernikahan di hari yang sama, belum pernah terjadi hal fatal seperti ini."

Sakura menengadahkan kepala, takut-takut memandang kakeknya. "I-itu kan kita bisa menghubungi pihak perencana pernikahan supaya bisa dimuat ulang, kakek," jelasnya pelan. Sakura memang belum menemui Tsunade karena Jiraiya terlebih dahulu meneleponnya untuk segera pulang, dan ternyata Jiraiya pun sudah menyadari hal tersebut.

"Tidak bisa," sergah Jiraiya. "Undangan sudah disebar ke penjuru desa, kalau membuat kembali sama saja memalukan keluarga."

"Lalu kami harus apa?" kali ini Sasuke yang membuka suara. Mungkin hanya ialah yang sejak tadi tenang, tak gugup seperti yang lain.

Jiraiya sejenak meminum air putih, meredakan tenggorokan yang terasa sakit. "Kalau boleh terus terang, keluarga kalian sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memberi uang. Dan apartemen inap Naruto dan Sasuke dibatalkan."

"APA? Lalu kami tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto frustasi. Ia tak menyangka kalau rencananya akan keluar jauh.

Jiraiya menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa. "Keluarga kalian sudah memiliki pemecahan masalah untuk hal seperti ini—"

"Tunggu! Apakah aku dan Hinata takkan dapat jatah sekolah?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Uang sekolah masih tanggungan keluarga, kalau yang lain kalian mulai sekarang usaha sendiri," jelas Jiraiya tanpa dosa, berusaha tidah menyadari wajah-wajah di depannya sudah ke lewat pucat membayangkah hal itu. "Keluarga memutuskan kalian akan tinggal berempat dalam satu rumah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"APA?"

**…**

**…**

**Bersambung…**

**…**

**…**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini sebagai perayaan Spanyol menang telak lawan Italia. Senangnya liat Iker Casillas yang ngangkat Piala Eropa lagi :'3

Waktu salah nama undangan itu satu minggu setelah SakuHina daftar, ya.

Karna lemah pernikahan, jd aku mutusin buat proses-proses.y aja. Bukan setelah menikah, loh. Lagian ini alurnya emang dari Bride Wars :)

Dan ini pembukaan karena fergie udah aktif kembali setelah hampir tiga minggu fakum buat dukung Spanyol :'3

Thanks for Reading...

Riview? c:


End file.
